


Keith gets the d

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), im high ok idk what else to put, shiro is a good boy but he really wants some keef booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith. Heat. Middle of battle. Sheith. Klance. Blah blah.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith couldn’t recall a time where Voltron had ever retreated from a fight. At least not when they were winning. But that’s exactly what the paladins had done. 

He had been doing so well. Sneaking about the Galra ship with ninja like skills. Despite feeling feverish the whole day, and not being on his a game, he had been doing well. Until he sees a large Galra man step in his path. 

It was at this point that Keith realized something that should’ve been obvious. 

He was going into heat. 

“Fuck...” Keith freezes where he stands. He feels a gush of liquid between his legs, absolutely paralyzing him. 

This causes the Galra charging toward him to knock him to the ground. 

Keith grunts as his chest hits the floor, arms barely absorbing his fall, and prepares for the blow that the Galra on top of him is no doubt about to land. 

But it never came. Instead, a slight tickling sensation on his scent glands. 

“You.... You’re in heat? Who would’ve guessed a paladin of Voltron would be a breeder.” The Galra laughs cruelly and presses his erection to Keith’s rump. 

“Shit, a little b-backup here!” Keith’s shakily shouts into his helmet. 

The team is already in a frenzy after hearing the intruding Galra speak into the headset. It is clear what will happen if they don’t find the boy. 

Keith cursed as his helmet is torn off of him and thrown across the room. His armor follows. 

The boy whimpers at the feel of something hard rubbing against him brutally. He can’t help himself from bucking back into the hips rutting against him. 

“And the red Paladin is also a slut? The emperor has blessed me this day.” the Galra responds to Keith’s eagerness. The man rips through Keith’s undersuit, exposing his ass. Keith groans in humiliation and gets wetter at the same time. 

The humiliation evaporates when he feels the Galras cock plunge into him. 

He screams in pleasure, raising his ass higher in the air and lowering his head to the ground. 

He pulsates around the dick inside him, squeezing savagely as it pulls out halfway, then thrusts back into him. Keith sobs at the ecstasy that comes from this action. 

He continues to let dry sobs wrack his frame, even when the doors to the room burst open. 

He cried legitimate tears when the mans dick is ripped from him, his empty hole clenching around nothing. 

He pushes his ass back further, crying out for the man to come back inside him. He doesn’t know what’s he’s done wrong. 

He’s pushed onto his back, and he spreads his legs for easier access, but is disappointed when he only feels hands on his arms. He feels himself being pulled up, limply. 

He grinds against the person holding him up, desperately seeking friction. 

“Woah woah woah, Keith, I- uh. I’m not-“

Keith looks up to see lance is the one holding the pitiful man together. He lets out a miserable keening noise, shocking the beta before him. 

“Help me. Please.” He sobs as he falls back to his knees, nudging his face against lances semi hard erection. 

“Oh fuck, Keith....” lance bites his lip and speaks into the coms. “Guys Im gonna need some help.”

———

After lance called for backup, shiro showed up in his lion. They deposited Keith in there with him, and promptly aborted the mission. 

Keith tilts his head back to stare at the man in the pilots chair. He whimpers and hiccups, crying out. “Shiro!”

The man clenched the controls in his hand, willing himself to ignore the wailing boy. He was an alpha, after all. The fact that he lasted this long without diving into the omega was an accomplishment. 

Though, Shiro supposed that his control waned a bit when he felt a hot, wet mouth on his clothed dick. 

Shiro involuntarily thrusted into Keith’s face guiltily. This was his friend that he was taking advantage of, but he just couldn’t stop himself.  
He felt Keith’s saliva soak through his under suit, going straight to his dick. 

It was at this moment that shiro realized. 

He fucked up.

—

“Fuck, Shiro, PLEASE.” 

The omega whimpered against the mans crotch, his eyes looking up seductively at him. 

“Shit.” The alpha stared straight forward, not wanting to touch or look at the omega, in fear of losing control. All he could do was fly black back to the castle as quickly as possible. 

“Shiro...” Lance warned through the comms. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“I’m fucking trying.” He growled out. 

This had an unintended affect on Keith, who moaned at the aggressive display. 

“Please, I need you inside of me.” He bit his lip as he rubbed his cheek on Shiro’s erection. 

Shiro furrowed his brow in concentration. 

“Alpha!”

Too much. 

“Get. Down.”

Keith immediately splayed himself on the floor of blacks cockpit. 

Shiro had used his alpha voice. Something he had NEVER wanted to do to Keith. 

“I’m sorry, buddy...” He closed his eyes in shame and remorse. He just couldn’t let himself take advantage of the boy like that. 

Keith lied on the floor in a complete daze. He was incapacitated for the moment, long enough to get them to the castle, and into a cryopod. 

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! Smut!

———

Keith whimpered when he felt strong hands grasping at his waist and thighs. His first thought was ‘finally’ until he realized those strong hands lifting him up and carrying him out of the black lion. 

“You’ll be fine, Keith, we just have to get you to the healing pods.”

Keith’s eyes drooped with lust, but he was still able to look up and see who was carrying him. 

Shiro. 

Right, of course. Last thing Keith remembered was Shiro using his alpha voice on him. He didn’t like that. 

(Yes he did)

Keith heard the vague whispers going on around him, words he couldn’t hear because of the harsh buzzing in his ears. 

“...cryopod won’t help. The lad needs to wait it out in seclusion...”

Keith could practically feel the arousal burning off of shiros body. He could smell the pheromones leaking from his skin, and most importantly, he could hear his heart beating, pumping blood all around his body, and straight to his hard, aching cock. 

“Fine. I’ll take him back to his room.” Shiro puffed and began to step forward, when a hand stopped him. 

“No.”

Everyone stared at the blue paladin in shock. 

Shiro growled and bared his teeth at the blue eyed beta. “You’re out of line, lance.”

The Cuban boy narrowed his eyes. “I think you were the one stepping out of line when you took advantage of Keith in your lion.”

Everyone was silent after the aggressive accusation. Until Shiro sighed. 

“I didn’t take advantage of him. But you’re right, I almost did. He’s safer with you.”

Lance gaped when Shiro stepped forward and handed Keith to the rest in the other boys arms like he weighed nothing. 

“Oh. Okay.” Lance gulped. 

The paladins and two Alteans all bit their lips, the sound of fading foot steps filling the room with tension and suspense. 

———

Lance fought tears as he walked closer and closer to Keith’s room. He felt awful about what had happened. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith. You didn’t deserve that.”

His lip quivered with emotion. 

“It’s okay lance.”

The blue paladin blinked in surprise. He thought Keith was unconscious. 

“No, man, it’s not-“

“Yes it is.” Keith smirked slightly. “I wanted it.”

Lance sighed frustratedly. “You’re in heat. You can’t control yourself.”

Keith didn’t say anything after that. They walked down the hall in silence. 

When they finally got to Keith’s room, lance let Keith out of his arms and the boy thumped onto his bed. 

“Jesus, what a day.”

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers grimacing with exasperation. Keith smelled so good... Lance was just dying for a taste of it. 

Now he knew how Shiro felt. 

But betas can control themselves. At least that’s what lance thought. He didn’t think to consider that more than secondary sexual characteristics can make a person seem attractive. The point is, he liked Keith. 

And the writhing around on the bed, presenting his neck in desperation? That was driving lance absolutely insane. Something primal was building up inside of him that he wanted to give into with every bone in his body. A heat was building up in him, controlling his thoughts and telling him to grab Keith, push him onto his stomach and-

But Keith had been violated. By their enemy nonetheless. As soon as his heat was gone, he would feel the full effects of the horrifying experience. 

Lance had absolutely no right to do this to him. 

So he got up and took a deep breath through his mouth. Exhaling, he stepped towards the door and pressed the button. 

“L-lance.”

A shaky voice struck through the silent air, and slowly, Lance looked back at the omega. 

His ass was exposed and on display up in the air for lance to gaze at. 

“Please,” The needy boy bit his lip. “I need you.”

The heat in Lances stomach suddenly hit an all time high. His cheeks burned like they’d been lit on fire, and his dick hardened enormously. Another thing lance noticed was the smell of Alpha. This was confusing to him considering only he and Keith were in the room. 

Keith gasped for air, drawing the Cuban boys attention to him. He stumbled over to him in panic. 

“Keith!?”

He stared wide eyed at him, unsure of how to help him. 

Until he uttered a word.

“Alpha.”

———

Oh no. 

There was no way this was happening. Lance was 18. If he were an alpha he would’ve presented by now. 

But everything in him was pointing toward a rut. And he was slowly giving into it, just as he judged Shiro for doing. 

But he just couldn’t help himself. Keith looked absolutely delectable the way he pushed his hips back in desperation. Waiting for Lance to give him what he needed. 

“Fuck it.” Lance jumped forward and grabbed Keith’s hips, pull him towards his clothed crotch. 

“Shit, I deserve this. You’ve been prancing around acting like you’re better than me. You’ve been slutting it up with Shiro for years, everybody knows it.”

Keith moaned and bit his lip. In the back of his head he knew what lance was saying wasn’t true. He wasn’t a virgin, but he had never been with Shiro romantically before. He was like a brother to him. 

Except for his big fat crush on him. 

And now Keith had a big fat crush on Lance, who’s was now nudging the head of his dick on Keith’s hole. 

“Fuck!” Keith lost all comprehendible thought once again. His instincts were in control. 

And once lance finally shoved his dick in, they both lost any comprehensive thought and growled in unison. 

———

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit oh my god you’re so fucking tight, holy FUCK-“

“Lance, shut the fuck up, PLEASE.”

Keith wiggled his ass temptingly to get the boy to concentrate on his most important task: fucking Keith. 

And fuck, he did. 

(Hehehe)

At first, his thrusts were slow, getting used to the hot, wet heat surrounding his cock. But as he got more comfortable and Keith whined even louder, his thrusts turned into vicious fucking, pumping into Keith’s hole at a very pleasing rate (according to Keith).

“Ahh! Fuck, so good! I’ve wanted this for so long.” The omega moaned as he was fucked the way he deserved. 

Lance tucked his face deep into Keith’s neck at that and screwed faster. All he wanted was to satisfy this beautiful mess before him. 

“Shit. Ah shit, I’m gonna come.” Lance gritted his teeth. 

“Do it.” Keith groaned out. 

Lance panted and growled. He shouldn’t. But it just felt so good....

The pair moaned as lances knot pushed past Keith’s rim, fucking the boy even fuller and causing him to come. 

Keith threw his head back and came onto his stomach with a yelp. 

Seeing this amazing sight sent lance over the edge as well, spurting his load into Keith’s passage. 

He grunted in an animalistic manner and kept pumping his hips into the dazed omega, riding out both of their orgasms. 

“Guess this makes you a hypocrite, huh?”

Lance lifted his head from where it laid in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Huh?”

“You told Shiro he was taking advantage of me. But then YOU went and fucked me. Not that I’m complaining...” Keith smirked and closed his eyes in satisfaction. 

Lance froze. 

And then he began cursing himself out at his own stupidity.  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to make a second chapter to oh my hecking gosh


End file.
